


Chyba tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem (jak daleko bym się dla ciebie posunął)

by tehanu



Category: The Administration - Manna Francis
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: Od Autora:Dla Pun. Tytuł opowiadania z piosenki Eliot SumnerI Followed You Home.





	Chyba tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem (jak daleko bym się dla ciebie posunął)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Blue Escapist (theblueescapist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblueescapist/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [Guess I Never Really Knew (The Lengths That I Would Go For You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886499) by [The Blue Escapist (theblueescapist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblueescapist/pseuds/The%20Blue%20Escapist). 



> Od Autora:
> 
> Dla Pun. Tytuł opowiadania z piosenki Eliot Sumner _I Followed You Home_.

W innych okolicznościach Toreth bawiłby się tego wieczoru o wiele lepiej. Garnitur był wprawdzie absurdalnie drogi, ale okazał się doskonałą inwestycją: na widok Toretha obracało się więcej głów niż zwykle, a kiedy w pewnej korporacyjnej parze ani mąż, ani żona nie dali rady się powstrzymać, tylko zaczęli z nim flirtować, a potem patrzyli na siebie, jakby jedno chciało drugie zamordować, miał kłopoty z ukryciem kpiącego uśmiechu.

Kątem oka zauważył, że Warrick na niego patrzy. Potem Warrick uniósł pod jego adresem brew; Toreth odpowiedział mu takim samym gestem, ignorując niesmak na twarzy stojącej obok Warricka Dillian.

Przeczesywał salę pierwszy raz. Przeszedł do ostatniego celu na tej pierwszej liście – niskiego łysiejącego mężczyzny w średnim wieku – i niby to przypadkiem wpadł na niego tak, żeby się upewnić, że facet nie ma przy sobie nic, co by umknęło ochronie. Mężczyzna odpowiedział na grzeczne przeprosiny i nic nieznaczące uprzejmości Toretha schrypniętym, charczącym głosem, cały czas mrużąc oczy. Toreth nie umiał po tej krótkiej rozmowie zdecydować, czy jego zły stan zdrowia jest udawany czy autentyczny; gdyby miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, uznałby go za potencjalne zagrożenie.

Wśród otaczających w tej chwili Warricka trzydziestu dwóch osób naliczył dziewięcioro podejrzanych; czuł, jak narasta w nim zniecierpliwienie.

Uważając, żeby nie stracić Warricka z oczu, Toreth podszedł do Sary, która stała przy bufecie i nakładała sobie na talerz przystawek, pachnących tak samo pysznie, jak wyglądały – kilka pierwszych imprez SimTechu po rozruchach było skromnych, ale teraz firma wróciła chyba do swojego dawnego zwyczaju urządzania wystawnych bankietów. Toreth spróbował uspokoić nerwy, poświęcając całą minutę na myślenie o tym, jak smakowałaby jedna wyjątkowo apetycznie wyglądająca i pachnąca drożdżówka, gdyby się jednak poddał i ją zjadł.

— Masz coś? — zapytał samym ruchem ust, uważając, żeby nie obrócić się do Sary przodem.

— Nie. Rob też nic nie zauważył — odpowiedziała, też przez laryngofon.

Toreth znowu poczuł przypływ irytacji i miał takie kłopoty z zapanowaniem nad nią, że mało brakowało, a umknęłoby mu to, co się wydarzyło: tamten facecik w średnim wieku zdjął z niesionej przez kelnera tacy dwa kieliszki i podał jeden z nich Warrickowi, który przyjął go z miną uprzejmego braku zainteresowania.

Wtedy Torethowi włączyły się odruchy, które wpoiło mu szkolenie, i rzucił się w tę stronę, rozpychając wszystkich. Uderzył mocno ręką w kieliszek, wytrącając go Warrickowi z ręki – zawartość rozlała się wszędzie wokół na dywan – i przygwoździł mężczyznę do podłogi.

— Toreth — odezwał się lodowato Warrick. — Co ty sobie wyobrażasz… — Protest zamarł mu na ustach, oddech robił mu się coraz cięższy, złapał się rękami za szyję.

Toreth niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę z przeraźliwego krzyku Dillian i z tego, że ktoś mu się rozpaczliwie szarpie pod łokciem, ale czuł tylko, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy, w miarę jak Warrickowi przeciwnie, twarz robi się przekrwiona.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Warrick się _napił_ z kieliszka, który mu podał ktoś obcy, i teraz… i teraz Warrick…

Pozwolił, żeby gniew ogarnął go bez reszty. Nikt nie interweniował, nikt nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął bić tego zamachowca, którego nie udało mu się powstrzymać na czas, bo był za daleko.

 

***

 

Później Toreth zawsze twierdził, że nie pamięta, co było dalej.

Oczywiście to było kłamstwo; pamiętał wszystko w potwornie bolesnych szczegółach. Ponieważ jednak tych kilka chwil dołączyło do innych wspomnień, które regularnie nachodziły go w koszmarach, nie widział, czemu miałby wracać do nich także na jawie.

Kiedy było po wszystkim, wprosił się Sarze do mieszkania, zajął jej wersalkę i wziął się za picie i ćpanie do nieprzytomności.

 

***

 

Kilka dni później Sara, która do tej pory zostawiała go w spokoju, przydybała go, jak wychodził spod prysznica.

— On by się naprawdę chciał z tobą zobaczyć — powiedziała. — Czuje się już o wiele lepiej, ale po tym, co się stało, nie pozwalają mu wyjść z domu…

Torethowi zaczęło dzwonić w uszach. Zamknął oczy, przygryzł od środka dolną wargę i skupił się na tym doznaniu, żeby jej nie słyszeć.

Zanim dał radę się opanować, Sara skończyła mówić. Toreth założył nowe ciuchy, które sobie kupił, i wyszedł.

Kiedy w końcu wrócił i odkrył, że ona dalej nie śpi, tylko na niego czeka, musiało od niego strasznie jechać seksem i tanimi perfumami.

— Och, Toreth. — Tylko tyle powiedziała, wręczyła mu tabletki na ból głowy i pchnęła go w kierunku wersalki, na którą osunął się z wdzięcznością.

 

***

 

Toreth obudził się, czując niedający się z niczym pomylić zapach naleśników.

Zerwał się z wersalki tak szybko, że zakręciło mu się w głowie i musiał się chwycić framugi, żeby się nie zachwiać, ale to faktycznie był Warrick razem ze swoimi drogimi patelniami i przyrządami. W kuchni Sary był zupełnie nie na swoim miejscu, ale wyglądał zdrowo.

— Co ty tutaj robisz? — zapytał Toreth i miało to zabrzmieć szorstko, ale wyszło raczej chrapliwie.

— O, witaj. — Warrick obrzucił go wzrokiem i się odwrócił, żeby wylać na patelnię następną porcję ciasta. — Nie wymknąłem się sam jeden, jeżeli to o to pytałeś. Pod blokiem czeka McLean.

— Czyli jak twoi prawnicy ci mówią, że masz uważać, to ich słuchasz, ale jak ja się z tobą dzielę moim profesjonalnym oglądem sytuacji, to nie?!

Warrick westchnął, wyłączył kuchenkę, mimo że naleśnikowi trzeba było na oko jeszcze sporo smażenia, i obrócił się twarzą do Toretha.

— Przepraszam cię — powiedział i w przeciwieństwie do niektórych jego przeprosin te brzmiały tak, jakby mówił poważnie. — Od początku miałeś rację, powinienem był zgłosić na Sprawiedliwość, że ktoś grozi mi śmiercią. Nawet gdyby to znaczyło, że impreza zostanie odwołana.

Toreth parsknął.

— Wątpię, czy reputacja SimTechu by na tym zyskała, że ktoś cię otruł przy wszystkich twoich gościach.

— Zdziwiłbyś się — powiedział Warrick z lekkim uśmiechem. — Wygląda na to, że widać robię coś tak, jak trzeba, skoro ktoś tak bardzo chciał się mnie pozbyć. Jeszcze nigdy szukanie źródeł finansowania nie poszło nam tak gładko.

— Jezu — skomentował to Toreth. — Ależ ci korporaci to są obrzydliwe dupki.

— Z wyłączeniem tu obecnych, mam nadzieję? — spytał Warrick ostrożnie.

Toreth skoczył na niego i chwycił go obiema rękami za szyję. Warrickowi trzeba było przyznać tyle, że nawet się nie wzdrygnął.

— Ty… — warknął Toreth, a potem musiał odchrząknąć – nie raz, tylko dwa razy, bo słowa gdzieś mu utknęły. W końcu zmusił się, chociaż nawet w jego własnych uszach zabrzmiało to żałośnie, żeby powiedzieć: — Jeszcze trochę, a byś mi umarł.

Warrick się nie odzywał, tylko czekał niewzruszenie.

— Nie wolno ci. Masz mi nie umierać — dokończył Toreth. No rety, jaki się zrobił ckliwy! Pomyślał, że musi stąd zniknąć, zanim narobi sobie jeszcze większego wstydu, ale akurat jak miał Warricka puścić i uciec – przynajmniej sam przed sobą mógł to nazwać po imieniu – Warrick odsłonił przed nim całą szyję.

— Bo jestem twój — powiedział Warrick, co poszło Torethowi prosto do fiuta z pominięciem tego bałaganu, który miał w tej chwili w głowie. — I nikt inny nie ma prawa nic mi zrobić.

— Właśnie — potwierdził Toreth, czując ulgę, że Warrick to rozumie, że nie pomyślał, że to z powodu… czegoś innego.

— Ale cię nie posłuchałem i źle zrobiłem. Należy mi się kara, nie sądzisz? — Warrick się uśmiechnął i popatrzył na Toretha spod spuszczonych powiek.

Bezczelnie próbował nim manipulować, a jednak Toreth poczuł taki przypływ… czułości do niego, że uznał, że musi ją w sobie od razu zdusić, tak że postanowił zastosować się do jego sugestii.

Naleśniki zostały zjedzone kilka godzin później.

 


End file.
